Not Strong Enough
by WickedRegalDearie
Summary: Regina asks David for a big favor. Is he better at keeping secrets than his wife? This was a 1 2 3 prompt I did for Always-A-Villain


**A/N So I wrote this on my phone and sincerely apologize for any mistakes. I will fix them next time I am on my laptop. Always-A-Villain gave me a prompt for a one shot and this happened. The Writer app I have on my phone uses *** for italics and bold so that obviously didn't transfer over to this story so don't be thrown off by them, they won't be there indefinitely. If you are wondering about Time To Run chapters 2 and 3 are done but just on my. Phone and because I care more about that story I am not just going to upload it from my phone without first a lot of proofreading. **

Not Strong Enough

It's been 7 months since Ingrid sacrificed herself and Regina was able to bring back Marian. She was full of hope that this time was different, this time she wouldn't go home alone in tears. But once again she was made to be a fool. Robins honour returned, his vow remained and Regina was broken all over again. She did go home alone, thinking of how foolish she was to of believed he could love her. Villains don't get happy ending something even pixie dust can't change.

Seven months is a long time, especially when you are hiding a pregnancy from everyone. Hardest being her son Henry who is the only person she see's regularly. If he was to look closer her face is a little fuller, her sweaters a little looser, nothing form fitting. She has a small bump which judging off Snow White leads her to believe it's a girl.

Regina knows she can't hide this for much longer, so she plans to leave. If she waits too much longer she won't be able to fly. She has a plan. One last thread of hope that is leading her to Paris.

Regina calls Snow and David and asks to speak with them. They invite her to supper that night. Regina is reluctant but knows this is something she must do. She puts on a loose black sweater dress and black boots.

Dinner was quiet, the Charmings didn't pry and were giving her time to say what she needed to say. She finally decided to just ask "I need a favor, from you David." David exchanges a look with his wife then says "okay, what?" Regina goes on to explain she thinks the author of the storybook is in Paris. She tells them about her and Henry and Operation Mongoose and how all she wants is a happy ending. A very moving story ending with a tear falling from Regina's eye and a declaration that she can't bring Henry because it might be dangerous.

Regina says she has an old nemesis, Cruella who last she knew of was living in Paris and this is why she wants David's help. Regina says it might take awhile possibly a month or two to find the author and get her story changed but David and Snow immediately agree to help Regina.

A week later David and Regina are on a plane to Paris. All expenses taken care of by Regina. After a long flight, a long cab ride, and long nights sleep in a hotel, David awakes his usual cheery self and is ready to go find the author. "Regina, c'mon lets go. " She doesn't move though, just sits there by the window drinking her tea staring at the Eifel Tower off in the distance.

"David, sit down." He listens and sits next to her. Regina tells him she is pregnant with Robins baby. She came here because she is not strong enough to tell him, she is not strong enough to tell everybody, she is not strong enough to just go to Boston or New York and have the baby and risk her finding her way back to Storybrooke. She's not strong enough to be a mother to anyone but Henry.

David is shocked, all he can do is hug had no idea how truly broken she was. Cruella isn't a nemesis, she is more like a sister to me. We haven't spoken in years, but That's going to change. I want her to raise Danielle and I want my daughter to believe I died.

Regina calls Cruella and the two women meet for lunch. A long hug and several she'd tears later Regina tells her about the baby. She doesn't hold anything back, she mentions Robin and being fooled into believing that was her second chance at happiness. She takes Cruella's hand and says "but that was wrong, Daniel was and always will be my happy ending."

Not a day goes by that Cruella doesn't think about her big brother and how much he missed out on by having his life cut short.

"Cruella I am not strong enough to this, will you raise her? Raise Danielle and be the mom I know she deserves." If she was going to say no she couldn't now. Not after hearing the beautiful name Regina had chosen.

"Are you sure about this Regina? You won't change your mind later?˝ Regina just gave her hand a squeeze and nodded, "Once I get home I won't remember ever having had her."

It was heartbreaking to watch and even more heartbreaking to overhear. David had never truly felt hatred, not even towards the Evil Queen like he did here in this moment towards Robin.

Paris was beautiful Regina and David went sightseeing and shopping as much as possible, They saw several shows, and developed an unlikely friendship. Regina was able to dress up and not have to worry about showing her bump.

David talks to Snow on the phone daily. Telling elaborate stories about Operation Mongoose, looking for the author, and of course Cruella DeVille. Regina just laughs at how much fun he is having talking about his adventure. Decides she will give him these memories so it was never a lie. He can't remember her daughter either if she ever stands a chance of just getting back to where she was before Robin.

Henry, her son. Her main focus. Henry. He is her happy ending.

Regina was right, Danielle was indeed a girl. David had stayed and held her hand, wiped away her tears as she said her goodbyes and cried himself when Cruella stayed in a seperate that night with Danielle instead of with Regina. This is how adoptions work though, Regina was allowed to change her mind, David hoped she would, the little girl was beautiful. But Regina just kept repeating she wasn't strong enough, so he didn't push her. She was discharged the next day and wanted to leave immediately. David however forced her to rest an extra week before flying. The week was hard on her, she didn't have any doubts about her decision she just missed Henry.

The flight back was excruciatingly long, Three crying babies surrounded their seats and Regina cursed herself for allowing that to get to her of all things.

David saw the pain in her eyes it was a wonder how truly strong she was.. He remembered her having the most resilient heart and it hurt him to know that they were mere hours from returning to Storybrooke and forgetting their time together, the laughs they shared, the friendship he never knew she was capable of giving.

He saw Regina. Not a mayor, not a Queen, not a stepmother to his wife, not a mother to his grandson. In less than 3 months time he had fallen in love with the woman he use to despise.

The realization kicked him in the gut. He pulled the car over and got out with out saying a word. Regina got out to and asked worriedly "Is everything okay?" He faces her says "I don't want to forget you Regina, I know you think you aren't strong enough to love anyone but Henry, but I am strong enough to change that. I will show you the love you deserve if you will let me."

Regina of course says no, she isn't ready. She can't do that to Henry. They return to Storybrooke surprisingly Regina trusts him with his memories. Her words play over in his head often *she couldn't do it to Henry, she couldn't isn't ready.* never did she say she didn't love him.

He knows what to do, He tells Snows the truth and leaves. He returns to Paris and talks to Cruella who is happy to offer her friend *her sister* a chance at a happy ending. Cruella gives Danielle to David and promises to visit Storybrooke someday.

Holding Danielle felt right to him. Walking up the sidewalk to the mansion he is certain he never felt more at home.

Knocking on the door and seeing the tears spring to her eyes he knew finding the author didn't matter anymore. Kissing her was electric and watching her finally holding her daughter was more joyous than anything he could imagine. He made a promise to himself and to her that he would be the happy ending she deserved.

She wasn't strong enough to do it alone, but now she never has to be alone again.


End file.
